Zanzara
Zanzara was a loanerbot which fought in Nickelodeon Robot Wars. It competed in the International Tag Team Terror competition in Nickelodeon Robot Wars, as Team Creative Steel's robot The Gap was too damaged to compete. Zanzara fought alongside Run Away, but lost in the first round, and lost the play-off to Bigger Brother. The body of Zanzara had previously competed in Season 1 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors as the undefeated robot Silver Box. The name Zanzara is Latin for 'mosquito'. Design Zanzara was designed to resemble a purple mosquito, decorated in flammable fur, with long eyestalks and wings. It was armed with a vertical spinning blade at the front, and the robot was powered by a two-wheel drive. The blade spun at a high speed, but Zanzara's ground clearance was high on all sides. Zanzara differs from its previous identity as Silver Box by not being invertible, posing a weakness to flippers which was not previously present. However it was heavier at 211lbs, while Silver Box weighed 174lbs. Robot History Nickelodeon Zanzara competed solely in the International Tag Team Terror, paired up with Run Away. In the first round qualifier, Zanzara and Run Away were drawn against Team Logicom, and their two robots The Revolutionist and Spin Doctor. Zanzara and Spin Doctor bashed into each other and some bits fell off Zanzara. The impact also disabled both robots' weapons, so The Revolutionist came out of the CPZ and started spinning. Zanzara hit the pit release button, but the Revolutionist hit it in the rear and sent Zanzara spinning. As the pit descended, The Revolutionist hit Zanzara in the rear again, tearing off some armour panels and immobilising it. Zanzara was then flipped on its side by Matilda and counted out by the Refbot. Zanzara and Run Away, who had also been immobilised, were placed on the floor flipper and the two bots flew through the air at the same time. The battle ended with Shunt attempting to pit both robots. Zanzara and Run Away were due to fight the British team Bigger Brother and Kat 3 for the playoff, but both robots had suffered severe damage from The Revolutionist. Run Away was forced to withdraw, and Team Creative Steel had to work hard to get Zanzara working again. Kat 3 was also forced to withdraw, leaving Zanzara and Bigger Brother to fight alone. With Zanzara's weapon still not spinning, it decided to try to evade Bigger Brother. The British robot managed to flip it around the arena on several occasions, pushed it into the house robots and even got it caught on its side against the arena wall, although an attack by Shunt managed to re-right it. Zanzara managed to survive the full five minutes, but as it had been on the defensive the entire battle, the resulting judges' decision went against it. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *Unlike its previous incarnation as Silver Box, which never lost a battle, Zanzara could not collect a combat win. References Category:US Representatives Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from Oregon Category:Robots based on Bugs Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme Warriors Season 2 Category:Loanerbots